


Distraction

by abberwocky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Desk Sex, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, McMercy, Oral Sex, Orgasm, PWP, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abberwocky/pseuds/abberwocky
Summary: Angela and Jesse are friends with benefits. To preserve her professionalism, Angela wants to keep it on the down-low. However, subtlety is not the cowboy's strong suit.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello, have a shameless PWP. Mostly smut with a fluffy ending. Hope you enjoy :)

“ _Also_ , if I update the patient charts first, then finish off that report and prepare everything for tomorrow… I should be done by half past eight.”

As she chattered to herself, Angela prised the office door open with her hip and backed in, determined not to drop the mountain of documents that had increased in size in the short journey she had made across HQ. Heaving them onto her desk, she had to bolt down a scream to the bottom of her lungs as he came into view.

“Howdy.” He tipped his hat and winked, then put his arms behind his head and kicked his feet up onto the desk.

“Jesse!” the doctor hissed, pivoting round to the door to check it was closed. “What on earth are you doing here!?”

“Well, I’ve got a mighty big problem Doc,” he smirked, gesturing down at his pants. “And you’re the only one who can fix it.”

“ _Mein Gott_ … What part of ‘keeping this on the down-low’ do you not understand?”

“What, ‘fraid we might get caught?”

Angela rolled her eyes and stalked over to the filing cabinet, leafing through the personnel files. Although her back was turned, she felt his dopey grin bore into her and even the simplest task of finding a name became near impossible. Eventually she found the ones she needed and threw them down in front of the cowboy.

“Your ‘problem’ will have to wait, I’m afraid,” she huffed, her arms folded. “I have work to do.”

“Fair enough,” he grunted, removing his feet from the desk. “Mind if I stick around whilst I’m waitin’?”

“If you really must,” she sighed. He remained in her seat. “…I’ll be needing my chair, though.” McCree patted his lap and Angela raised her eyebrows incredulously.  
“You have _got_ to be joking.”

“Well, I’m awful comfy here,” he winked, “and I reckon you could be, too.”

“So, you’re not going to move.”

“Nope.” He smacked his lips to make the ‘p’ pop. Dr Ziegler huffed and blew a strand of hair out of her face, her cheeks flaring up – she was not one to be beaten.

“Fine!”

Flustered, she stomped behind the chair and shoved it forward, making sure to knock him off-balance. Then she planted herself on his lap, sideways on, and twisted to reach her work. Inches from her ear, Jesse chuckled and her heartbeat quickened. Furiously, Angela etched into the papers to the point of nearly tearing them. He saw this and moved closer.

“Havin’ trouble concentratin’ there, angel?”

“Funnily enough, it’s quite difficult to concentrate with someone else occupying your chair,” she quipped.

“Well that is a darn shame.” His breath danced down her neck as his hands snaked around her waist. “Let’s see if I can take yer mind off that…”

The cowboy pulled her closer, one hand groping a breast while the other moved down to her inner thigh. Her breaths deepened as her skirt rode up and he drew his fingers lightly over her underwear. As he did so, she felt her shirt come undone and slip down her shoulders; his lips pressed into the nape of her neck, his rough beard tickling her delicate skin. Any ounce of resistance melted away and Angela succumbed to him completely.

“You are a devil, Jesse McCree,” she murmured, reaching behind and digging her fingers into his hair. “You know exactly which buttons to press.”

“Oh, I know alright,” he purred. “And you love it, you little minx.”

In one swift motion he moved the fabric of her panties to one side. Angela moaned softly as his calloused fingers began to play with her clit, teasing and massaging her lips and bud. The wetter she got, the deeper he pressed. The doctor bit her lip as he then slipped his fingers inside her, moving in slow, rhythmic motions against her walls. Knowing full well how crazy he drove her, McCree hummed into her neck, grazing and sucking at the skin with his teeth.

“Oh _god_ , Jesse…” she whimpered, her hips bucking into the motions of his hand.

“You gonna see t’me now, Doc?” he teased, pressing his hardness between her cheeks. She leaned back to whisper in his ear.

“That depends. Are you going to be a good patient for me?”

Her lips curled into a smile as the man beneath her let out an involuntary moan. Angela knew just how much playing the doctor turned him on. Taking advantage of his momentary daze, she slid down to the floor and turned herself around. Jesse whined as she unbuckled his pants and her fingers danced along the waistline of his boxers.

“ _Fuck_ , Angie, please…” He grunted as she cupped his cock and balls, the fabric already damp with precum.

“Please, Doctor Ziegler,” she instructed coyly. The cowboy could have finished there and then.

“ _Please_ , Doctor Ziegler,” he repeated, turning to jelly. Jesse McCree prided himself on being a smooth talker, but at the mercy of Dr Angela Ziegler he was nothing but a stuttering, whining mess.

Satisfied he had been tantalised enough, the doctor finally removed his boxers, unable to suppress a smirk at how hard he was already. Devilishly she flicked her tongue over his slit a few times, enjoying the faint gasps emanating from him, before closing her lips round his shaft. Jesse groaned as she bobbed her head up and down, taking a bit more of him in each time until his cock massaged the back of her throat. Angela hummed in delight, feeling him shudder, then jerk as she fondled his balls.

Now that he was rock hard, she lifted her head up and moved to straddle him, her still-soaking clit just inches away from his cock. Before he could plead any more, Angela locked him in a heated kiss, her tongue sliding against his. Jesse moaned into her; the taste of him on her tongue drove him wild. Between heavy breaths and wet kisses he slipped his fingers back between her legs, curling his fingers inside her while his thumb massaged her clit. The doctor pulled away from him, gasping for air. And as their eyes locked, he uttered just four words to her:

“Get on the desk.”

Angela didn’t need to be told twice. She had barely hoisted herself onto the surface when Jesse grabbed her ass, yanking her closer and lying her down. He kissed her intensely and tugged at her bottom lip before standing to full height and slinging her legs up against his shoulders.

She moaned as he began to slide his length inside her in slow, even strokes. She knew this was his way of making sure he didn’t finish too soon, but the aching in her abdomen had her begging for more. Desperately the doctor tried to move her legs, but McCree’s iron grip held them in place.

“And where d’you think you’re goin’?” He smirked down at her, knowing exactly what she wanted, and thrusted into her harder. She cried out in pleasure.  
“You want it like that, angel?”

“Oh god, _yes_ ,” she implored breathlessly.

Without a second thought Jesse pounded into her again and again, the sound of his skin slapping against hers only drowned out by Angela’s gasps and moans. Her breath hitched, ecstasy brimming in her core, and on the next thrust she arched her back as an earthshattering orgasm pulsated through her body. Seconds later, McCree let out a guttural groan as she clenched around him and he came inside her, his cock throbbing uncontrollably.

Through ragged breaths, Angela just about managed to prop herself up. Once he’d cleaned up with the tissues handily on the desk, Jesse placed his hands on her waist and sat her up. Too breathless for words, the pair simply panted into each other, their foreheads gently touching. The cowboy then nudged her chin up and planted his lips on hers in a soft kiss. Taken aback by his change in demeanour, Angela paused for a second before tenderly kissing him back. They parted and Jesse ran a finger along her jawline, his umber eyes drinking her in.

“What is it?” she whispered, a tinge of red surfacing in her cheeks.

“God you’re beautiful.” His lopsided grin made her heart flutter.

“Jesse…” She blinked, unsure how to react. Yet as he kissed her again and butterflies surged through her core, the realisation began to sink in; what had started out as a casual fling was now something beyond either of their control.


End file.
